The other's
Story of the other's When an couple are found dead after beend declaired 4 day missing,4 strangers are drawn into the oragami killer case,Who the killer leaves his victems holding an oragami.What is strange as they all been found 4 days later.Now these 4 people are in a race against time to find out who the killer is and to save themselves.These people are Thomas,Martha,Bruce and Harry. Plot of the other's Harry brown wakes up in his room.He takes an shower and waits for his wife and two children to come home.It his Mark,One of Harry's children,Birthday.They come and he greets Melinda,His wife and other son Frank.They go to the mall for Frank's shoes.Melinda and Frank go in the shoe shop.However,Harry loses Mark and he sees him going out of the mall.Harry runs and sees an car aproaching Mark.Harry trys to save him but Mark is ran over. It is an year later.Harry has divorced Melinda and Frank is recovering from his brother's death.Harry picks up Frank from school and the two barely chat.Near sleep,Frank says to Harry that it was not his fault for Mark's death.Harry then go's to sleep.Harry wakes up and sees Frank is missing.Harry then finds an letter and says meet me at burns warehouse if want son. Meanwhile,Bruce jimmyson is at an shop.He asks for a bottle of wine.Really he just wants to talk to the shopkeeper about her son's death from the oragami killer.Bruce asks what happened.The woman,Ana,Says get out.Then,An explosion happens accros the street.More explosions happen and Bruce and Ana escape.Bruce says he needs to find what happened.He sees a woman dead holdong an oragami of an bird. Martha dempsy is an photojournalist and is waiting for her room at an motel.When she walks in,She sees an oragami in the table.Martha falls asleaps and awakes at one'o'clock.Martha is attacked by a couple of men and Martha escapes with her life.Martha then learns that they are been prostitues missing linked to an old house. Martha walks in when the man is not there.Martha then sees a gruesome sight of the prostitues holding an oragami.Martha then is shocked when the man walks in.He finds her and chases her with an knife.Martha manages to trap him and holds the knife at his grotch,Saying she will cut them til he tells her what happened to the woman.He says it was not his work but the oragami's work.Martha asks who he is.The man gives her an picture and Martha is shcoked. Thomas burke is an thearpy man and is waiting on his patient Harry.Thomas then finds an oragami left by him in the last section.Thomas turns on the news and learns more people have been killed in the oragmi incindent.Thomas discovers the truth.Harry is the killer. The 3 then drive to where Harry is,An motel.They do not know each other.Then,An gunshot is heard and Bruce has been shot.Martha and Thomas run into the motel and a fight for survival occurs.Martha is attacked by Harry but she manages to escape. Thomas then finds an corpse which is Ana.Thomas then finds Frank with an woman.She is called Zara.Zara is the original oragami killer and she shoots Thomas.She blackmailed Harry so he can act like the oragami killer. Martha then hides from the murderous Harry.Harry stabs her in the leg and Martha manages to escape with her life.Meanwhile,An police man named Johnny relise's what is happening and who is the killer.He then runs to the motel with an entire squad.Zara calls out if they walk in,She will kill Frank. Martha hides in a cuboard with Harry looking for her.Meanwhile,Melinda manages to sneak inside the motel to rescue Frank and reason with Harry.She and Zara fight as the gun slides to the other side of the room.Melinda makes a big dive for the gun but accidently shoots an plate.Zara slaps Melinda on the face and Melinda grabs an knife and stabs Zara in the eyes. Matha jumbs on Harry and does a runner out of the room.Martha then meets her dead end in the roof.Harry comes and threatens to stab her.Melinda comes up with Frank and trys to reason with Harry,Saying Zara is dead.However,Harry trys to push Martha down.Martha dodges and Harry meets his end. Melinda and Martha are in the funeral of all the victems funerals.Melinda then points a gun at Martha and says you should be dead.Melinda was another oragami killer.Martha is shot,Ending the 4 who were all worked on.